User blog:SpyChaseFan08/Top 10 Best Mario Kart Items!
Tell me, what makes Mario Kart different from any other racing game? The Characters? Nah, The Tracks? Kind of but not quite., The Items? Bingo! There's so many good items in the Mario Kart Series that i have to rank my favorite's. Hey, i'm SpyChaseFan08, and here's my Top 10 Best Mario Kart Items! Number 10 Heart In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! all the racers have there own items, and look Peach and Daisy brought, the Super Hearts! This allows you to protect your self from items and then you can use those items. Sadly for this one, you mostly get it and first place and you'll most likely are getting Green and Red Shells, Banana peels, and other weak items. But it's back in Mario Kart Tour, so that's sweet. Number 9 [Red Shell This item gives you three times of Red Shell fun to hit multiple racers. Sadly, it's not good getting hit by on=( Number 8 Giant Banana Here's another Double Dash!! special item, this it's Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Giant Banana! This gives you a really big Banana to take up the track, and if someone hits it they'll spin out for a longer time. And, like the Heart, it's back in Mario Kart Tour. Number 7 Triple Mushroom You know what's better than one Mushroom? Having three to go faster! That's why we have the Triple Mushroom to make you take more grass shortcuts. Number 6 Lightning Bolt Here's an item that is really helpful, the Lightning Bolt! This item allows you to zap everyone to bit-sized, and in some games you can drive over and flaten those guys who dare pasted you earlier in race, i sound kind of mean but ummm, it's fun try it;) Number 5 Super Star Since we're getting near the top, we have to put invicible items right here. That's why the Star is right here on the list, this item makes you invicible form every item, not even a Spiny Shell can kill you. Sadly, you still fall into pits because you drive like crap. Number 4 Bullet Bill Here's another invicible item. The Bullet Bill makes you invicible and allows you drive on your own pretty fast. Sadly, it dosen't last very long, i guess that's what wii get for always killing him in the Super Mario Bros games. Number 3 Mega Mushroom What's better than being invicible? Being mega huge and invicible! That's we have the Mega Mushroom right here on the list, this is what the Star of Bullet would if they had a baby. Sadly, You aren't protected from Stars, Bullet Bill and Lightning. But it's still an awesome that's back in Mario Kart Tour. Number 2 Bowser Shell You know what's better then a Triple Green Shell? A mega Green Shell the BOWSER SHELL. With this beast, you're given a big Bowser Shell that you can use to hit multiple players and make it crazy. And it's back for Mario Kart Tour as well. Sadly, you may get hit with it. Number 1 Golden Mushroom You know what's better then One or Three Mushroom's? Multiple Mushroom's to go super duper FAST and catch up to the lead in no time. That's why the Golden Mushroom is my favorite item in the Mario Kart Series! But the only problem is, that you could fall off the track if you're going too fast. Honorable Mentions Boo Potted Piranha Plant Mushroom Category:Blog posts